


A Blind Date With Santa

by MTK4FUN



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTK4FUN/pseuds/MTK4FUN
Summary: Gale Hawthorne persuades his cousin Katniss Everdeen to go on a blind date with his co-worker on Christmas Eve. When her date shows up dressed like Santa Claus, the evening takes a surprising turn.





	A Blind Date With Santa

“Come on Catnip,” Gale said. “It’s only for a couple of hours. Otherwise the poor guy’s gonna spend the holiday alone in an empty apartment.”

Katniss scowled. “You know I help on Christmas Eve with the cooking and we’re already down one person with Prim living in California with her husband… Besides I’m singing a solo at the midnight service.”

“You’ll be back in plenty of time for church. Please, I owe him. He’s the best Santa Claus Capitol Department Store ever hired. I don’t know what he said to those kids, but I’ve never sold so many skates and mitts and basketballs.”

“It’s not my fault you over-ordered stock for the Sporting Goods department.” 

“I already told him you’d go out to dinner.” 

Her eyes blazed. “If you’re so worried he has something to do on Christmas Eve why don’t you take him along with you to Madge’s family gathering.” 

“Can’t,” her cousin said. “I have big plans. If things go right, I’ll be making a big announcement later after church.” 

“You’re going to propose?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see. But Madge’s present this year is mighty shiny, and is worn on her left hand.”

A smile appeared on Katniss’ face. “It’s about time, Gale. You’ve been dating her for ten years now.” She sighed. “Okay, I’ll go out with your friend. But he better be nice.”

“He is; I promise.” Gale began to walk away.

“You didn’t tell me his name,” Katniss called after him.

“Peeta Mellark.”

xxxxxxxxxxxx 

Katniss put on a red velvet dress. It had a high neckline that was outlined with white lace, a fitted bodice, and a full skirt that fell to her knees. She ran her hands over the soft fabric of the skirt to calm herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been on a date; she was surprisingly nervous about meeting Gale’s co-worker.

_If he turns out to be a jerk at least I have the excuse of it being Christmas Eve to end it quickly._

The Everdeen family Christmas tradition had been the same for generations, at least that’s what Aunt Hazelle claimed, and she’d been an Everdeen before marrying Sam Hawthorne.

On Christmas Eve, the women of the family cooked up an enormous meal – traditional recipes from the old world -- cock-a-leekie soup, roasted turkey with red-wine gravy, savory stuffing, potatoes, parsnips, cranberry sauce, bacon rolls, trifle, and shortbread.

At 11:30 p.m. the stove would be turned off, the pots covered and the entire family would bundle up in their heaviest coats and thickest scarves to walk to church. An hour and a half later, they’d return home to partake of a large feast, followed by the leisurely opening of gifts. When other children were waking their parents to see what Santa had brought, the Everdeens and Hawthornes were readying themselves for bed. 

The tradition had bound the two families together through good times and bad. And the past few years had seen evidence of both – the marriage of Katniss’ sister Primrose to a doctor, and the tragic deaths of the male heads of both households.

After she finished pinning up her thick braid to form a wreath atop her head, Katniss went into the kitchen to see how the preparations were going. Aunt Hazelle and Posy had arrived earlier with a platter of shortbread. Her cousins Vick and Rory would come later, when they finished distributing gifts at the community center.

Aunt Hazelle surveyed her. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks. I feel bad about leaving you and Mama and Posy to do all the cooking.”

“It’s all right,” her mother said, stirring the pan of cranberries as they burst and thickened on the stove. “You need to get out more. How are you going to find a husband if you stick around the house all the time?”

“I’m not going to marry this guy, Mama. I’m only going out to dinner with him as a favor to Gale.”

A loud knock sounded at the door. “That must be him.”

“I’ll get it,” Posy said. The teenager dashed out of the kitchen, with Katniss following close behind. 

Her cousin opened the door wide. Santa Claus was standing on the porch, holding a sack on his back. 

Posy burst out giggling and turned to give Katniss a stupid grin. 

Katniss shook her head at her cousin. “Posy, go get a can of peaches from the cupboard for Santa’s pack.” 

Her cousin left for the kitchen. “I assume you’re collecting for the poor.” 

Santa shook his head and shifted the sack on his back. “Are you Katniss?”

Her eyes narrowed. 

_How does he know my name?_

A sheepish grin appeared on his bearded face. “I’m Peeta Mellark.” 

_My date?_

It was all she could do to keep a straight face. 

_I’m going to kill Gale._

“I’m sorry to be dressed like this, but someone stole my clothes from my locker, so the manager let me wear the suit out of the store. I wanted to go home and change but then I would have been late, and I didn’t have your phone number. I didn’t want you to think I stood you up.”

“Your clothes were stolen?”

Posy was at the door with a can of peaches in her hand. 

“We don’t need that Posy. This is my date.”

“I knew it,” her cousin shrieked. 

Her cackle brought Katniss’ mother and aunt out from the kitchen.

Peeta explained his predicament to them, too.

“You poor man,” Aunt Hazelle said.

“Well, at least you two match,” Mama pointed out.

It suddenly dawned on Katniss that her date’s Santa suit was the exact color red as her velvet dress.

_We look like Santa and Mrs. Claus, albeit a more youthful version._

“Would it be all right if I left the sack here, while we go out to dinner,” Peeta asked.

“You still want to go out?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind my outfit. At least I’m dressed for the season. It would be strange if I was dressed like the Easter Bunny.”

“He’s a funny one,” Mama said, catching her eye. “Have a nice dinner you two. Now skedaddle. We have cooking to do here.”

Peeta put his bag down onto the floor inside the door. “Is it okay to set it here.”

“Sure,” Katniss said. “Let me get my coat.” She retrieved it from the hook by the door. 

“Let me help you with that,” Peeta said. He took it from her hands and opened it up to help her put it on. 

“Thanks.” 

His eyes flew around the small living room that was jammed with too much furniture, landing on the Christmas tree in the corner with its accumulation of handmade ornaments.

“It looks cozy in here.”

“Shouldn’t we be going?” Katniss asked.

_The quicker this date is over with, the better._

“Right.” Peeta said. He held the door open for her. “I thought we could go to The Mockingjay,” he said. “I hope that’s all right.” 

_That place is expensive._

“Sure, that’s great.” 

They walked down the sidewalk in an awkward silence.

_I should probably say something._

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up without any plans for Christmas?”

Peeta frowned. “It’s a long story. I work at my family’s bakery up north. But the kitchen caught fire after Thanksgiving, leaving me without a job. So while it was being rebuilt, I moved to the city to stay with my brother and his wife. I applied for seasonal sales help at Capitol Department Store and ended up being hired to play Santa when the old guy who used to do it got sick. 

“I think they picked me because of my hair color and because I was roughly the same size as the old Santa.” 

His hair was a light ash-blonde color, which could look whitish in a certain light.

“The previous Santa didn’t need a wig, so they didn’t have one. They only had to get me a beard.” 

He touched his chin, and his blue eyes grew panicked. “Oh no, I’m still wearing it?” 

She nodded.

“I’m sorry.” He took off his hat, releasing a cascade of unruly curls. Then he pulled at the beard, which was attached to his face by a piece of elastic that wrapped around his ears. He lifted it over his head and shoved it into his pocket. He put the cap back on.

Peeta’s face looked very different without the beard, which had hid the dimple in his cheek and his strong jaw line.

_He’s handsome._

“Do the kids pull at your beard to see if it’s real?”

Peeta grinned, causing Katniss’ heart to skip a beat as she took in his smile.

_Who knew what was underneath that beard?_

“I get my face snapped at least a dozen times each day.”

They walked along further. “I didn’t actually answer your question,” Peeta said. “My entire family gets together every Christmas Eve at my parents’ house, but I couldn’t get there in time because I was scheduled to work until closing tonight. It seems the Capitol Department Store Santa Claus gets visitors up until the very last minute.”

“How do they expect you to get to the North Pole from the department store in such a short time?” she teased.

“I keep my sleigh on the roof of the store. The reindeer whisk me up to the North Pole so quickly that I still have time to supervise the elves as they pack up all the toys before I head off on my long trip around the world. Besides everyone knows Santa has the power to slow down and even stop time.”

Katniss chuckled. “You have a good imagination.” 

“It’s a necessity in a job like this. Kids ask the craziest questions about life at the North Pole and try to pin me down regarding certain gifts. I have to be creative.” 

“Is it hard?” Katniss asked. 

“It can be a challenge, but it’s fun, too, seeing their eyes light up.”

_Gale was right; he seems like a nice guy._

So engrossed in their easy conversation, Katniss suddenly realized that they’d arrived at the bus stop. They sat down on the bench to continue their conversation, but they didn’t have to wait long before a bus arrived.

“I’ve got this,” Peeta said, dropping some coins in the box next to the driver for both of their fares. Surprisingly the bus was crowded.

Katniss walked slowly down the aisle looking for an available double seat. Peeta was following behind her when a young child, who couldn’t have been more than four-years-old, cried out. “Santa you’re supposed to be at the North Pole loading up your sleigh.”

Peeta stopped to answer him. “You’re exactly right. But I’m taking Mrs. Claus out for dinner first.”

Katniss turned to stare at him. It was one thing to listen to his fanciful tales, but to be included in them… she wasn’t sure what to think. 

“Where’s your beard?” The child sounded skeptical.

“Ahh,” Peeta began.

Katniss could hear the hesitancy in his voice, so she answered the boy.

“I asked him to shave it off. His whiskers tickled when he kissed me.” 

As she spoke the words, her face grew warm. 

_Where did that come from?_

The child appeared to accept her response. Katniss turned and rushed ahead, sliding across an empty seat.

Peeta sat down next to her.

He leaned in close, so close that she could smell the scent of his shampoo. “Quick thinking.”

His words only caused her face to grow hotter. She stared out the bus window at the colored lights that decorated the stores. Katniss had never met someone that she’d hit it off with so easily before.

They rode in a comfortable silence until Peeta blurt out, “The Mockingjay is the next stop.”

He reached past her to pull the buzzer to indicate that they wanted the driver to let them off. As the bus slowed, he stood up. Katniss followed him down the aisle. 

They turned right at the first corner and strolled down a side street.

“I didn’t expect so many people to be out and about on Christmas Eve,” Katniss commented, as she eyed the sidewalks. “I would have thought everyone would be home getting ready.”

“Not everyone has a family to go home to.”

Ahead of them was a little girl in a yellow coat and matching knit cap. She held the hand of a man wearing a tan-colored, wool overcoat.

_I wonder what their plans for the evening are?_

But the pleasant thought was wiped from Katniss’ mind at the sound of tires skidding. Peeta shouted something and grabbed at her waist anchoring her in place.

Ahead of them, a car came up onto the sidewalk and knocked the man and child to the ground.

It was her nightmare come to life. A scream froze in Katniss’ throat. 

It was as if time had stopped, and then suddenly as if their minds were linked together, they both ran toward the fallen victims -- Peeta to the young girl; Katniss to her father.

“Is my daughter all right?” The man cried out, as he tried to sit up.

“She’s fine.” But the girl was clutching her arm as Peeta knelt next to her, rubbing her cheek and whispering to her in a low voice. 

“My wife is going to be so upset,” the man moaned, closing his eyes.

The anguish in his voice pierced Katniss’ heart. She suspected those very thoughts had gone through her father’s mind when he and his brother-in-law Sam lay dying in the crosswalk. They’d been mowed down when a driver suffering a heart attack had lost control of his vehicle.

A siren sounded causing Katniss to look up and around. Police officers were talking to nearby shop owners who’d witnessed the accident. The driver of the car was already handcuffed and sitting on the curb.

She stood up and stepped back when ambulance attendants appeared. As she watched with Peeta, the man and his daughter were placed on stretchers.

“Are you all right?” Peeta asked. “You’ve gone pale.”

“I’m feeling woozy.”

He guided her to a nearby bench. “Bend over and put your head between your legs.”

Obediently, Katniss followed his directions.

After a couple of minutes she began to feel calmer. She lifted her head to look at Peeta.

_How did he know I was so upset?_

“I’m better now,” she said. “But I don’t think I could eat a thing. Would you mind very much if we went to the hospital instead, to see if they’re going to be all right?”

His expression was somber. “I don’t mind at all. In fact, I think that’s an excellent idea.”

They re-traced their steps back to the main street to wait for a bus.

“I can’t help but think if the timing had been different, if we’d been walking a bit faster, we would have been the ones struck by the car,” Peeta said.

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” Katniss admitted.

_Is that why he thinks I’m so upset? I should probably explain._

“My dad and my uncle were hit by a car and killed a few years back.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was so sudden,” she continued. “Losing them shocked the whole family.”

_And it changed me in so many ways. Made me fearful of taking risks._

The bus appeared. It was almost empty. Peeta put in more change and they took a seat.

“This is my second brush with death in only a month,” Peeta said.

Katniss’ eyes grew big. “What else happened to you?”

“The fire in our bakery that I told you about. I almost didn’t get out.”

“Oh, Peeta.” She reached for his arm and gave it a light squeeze. 

She’d only spent an hour in his presence and already the thought of a world without him made her want to cry. 

The hospital was located on the other side of the city; once they exited the bus they had to walk up a hill. 

Peeta held the door open for her, and they made their way to the front counter. As Katniss explained why they were there, it occurred to her that the receptionist probably thought they were nuts. 

_And maybe we are._

It was Christmas Eve and they were supposed to be on a date. Why should they care so much about what happened to two strangers? But maybe it was because it _was Christmas_ that their hearts were full of concern.

The woman pointed them in the direction of the emergency room. They walked into a space filled with worried looking people slumped in hardback chairs, and up to a second counter.

Katniss explained their concerns.

The woman appeared sympathetic. “Are you members of the family?”

“No.” 

The woman frowned. “Look, I’m not supposed to say anything, but seeing that you came all the way here, I’ll tell you that their injuries aren’t life threatening, just some broken bones.”

She gave Peeta a curious look. “If you’re not in too much of a hurry, maybe you’d like to go up to the children’s ward on the fourth floor. The kids would get a real kick if Santa visited them on Christmas Eve.”

Peeta looked to Katniss. “Do you mind?”

The evening had taken a decidedly different turn since their journey to dinner had been interrupted. Why not visit a few sick kids?

“Not at all.”

“Santa,” a young child called out as they made their way out of the waiting room. Instead of waving, Peeta walked over to the boy and knelt down to shake his hand. The child’s face beamed when Peeta pulled a wrapped candy cane out of his pocket.

As they rode the elevator to the fourth floor, Peeta pulled the fake beard from his pocket and attached it round his ears. “Is it on straight?”

“The elastic is showing.” Katniss reached up onto her toes and put her hands out to rearrange Peeta’s errant curls that protruded from underneath his red hat to cover it.

The nurse’s station was just outside the elevator. “Welcome Santa, visiting hours just ended, but I got a call from downstairs authorizing you to pay the kids a visit.” She looked to Katniss. “I’m sorry dear, but you’ll have to wait here. Only Santa can come in.”

_I don’t want to wait outside._

She threw Peeta a knowing look, as she unbelted her coat and opened it to reveal her red dress. “I’m Mrs. Claus.”

The nurse grinned. “Okay, then leave your coat behind the counter and go on in. The kids will get a kick out of seeing you both.”

“Got any more of those candy canes?” she whispered to Peeta.

“No, I gave away the last one.”

They walked into a large room filled with beds.

“Its Santa Claus,” the child in the first bed called out. Suddenly many high-pitched voices were screaming.

“Ho, ho, ho.” Katniss’ head snapped as Peeta’s voice changed to a lower register.

He walked over to the first bed to study the dark-haired child. His eyes lingered on the chart that hung on the back of the bed. “So Michael, have you been good this year.”

The boy nodded, his eyes bright. “Will you leave my gifts by my bedside, Santa, or at home?”

Peeta threw Katniss a nervous glance. She answered for him. “You know I’m pretty sure the elves didn’t update your change of address so I expect your gifts will arrive at your house, instead of here at the hospital.” 

“My mom can bring them over,” the boy said.

“That’s right,” Peeta reassured him. “I can’t remember what you asked for…” 

“A paint set,” the boy said.

“That’s right. Good choice. You have the look of an artist about you.”

They made their way down one row of beds and crossed the floor to go back up the other side of the room, as Peeta spoke with each child.

When they were done, a child called out. “When are you going to deliver our presents?”

“You need to go to sleep first,” Peeta said.

“I’m not sleepy.”

“How about if I sing you a lullaby,” Katniss suggested. She needed to warm up her voice anyway. The clock on the wall showed that it was already 9:30 p.m. If she’d been home, she would have been singing while she was cooking. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

 

_When you’re worried and you can’t sleep_

_Count your blessings instead of sheep_

_And you’ll fall asleep counting your blessings_

_When my bankroll is getting small_

_I think of when I had none at all_

_And I fall asleep counting my blessing_

_I think about a nursery and I picture curly heads_

_And one by one I count them as slumber in their beds_

_If you’re worried and you can’t sleep_

_Just count your blessings instead of sheep_

_And you’ll fall asleep counting your blessings_

“You have a beautiful voice,” Peeta said, when the song ended.

“Thank you. I need to warm it up. I’m singing at the midnight service tonight at St. Nicholas Church.”

“Gale didn’t mention that.”

“He probably thought we’d be back long before midnight.”

“Maybe we should go then, before the bus stops running.”

“Let’s ask about the man and his daughter once again before we leave.”

“Of course.”

They went back down to the emergency room to speak with the woman who’d talked with them earlier. “The little girl’s broken arm was set. Her mother is with her now. The man is in surgery to put a pin in his leg.”

They left the hospital and walked through the parking lot and down the hill to the bus stop. The air had turned colder.

Peeta rubbed his hands together, then pushed them down into his pockets. Was he cold? His Santa suit couldn’t be _that_ warm.

They waited by the bus stop. But after thirty minutes, Katniss began to grow panicked. It had to be 10 p.m. at least.

“Maybe we should start walking,” she said. “I’m not sure if the buses are running anymore.” Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Her appetite had returned.

_Thank goodness I have a big meal awaiting me after church._

“You’re probably right.”

They set off down the sidewalk as light flakes gently drifted down.

_It’s so pretty. If I weren’t worried about getting to the church, I’d enjoy this._

Katniss raised her hands to catch a snowflake. “It’s like a scene from a movie.”

Peeta grinned. “It _is_ pretty. But I’d enjoy it more if I had a coat. This Santa suit isn’t as warm as it appears. Right now I’d prefer to be watching the snow through the window while I’m inside a warm house drinking hot chocolate.” 

“Well, walk faster then. The exercise will keep you warm.”

They quickened their pace down the empty sidewalk. The shops were closed, but the colored lights that were hung outside the stores cast a cheery glow over their surroundings.

“I’m sorry I ruined your plans for dinner,” Katniss said.

“Because we nearly got hit by a car and then you wanted to make sure the people that were injured were being properly taken care of? No you didn’t ruin anything in the least.

“Besides you allowed me to play Santa for one more night. Once I take off this suit, I’ll turn back into boring Peeta Mellark, baker.”

“You’re hardly boring, Peeta. And who doesn’t like a baker?”

Her gray eyes locked onto his blue ones and something passed between them. It was if the constraints on Katniss’ heart had melted in the warmth of his presence. She was flooded with a delicious sense of happiness.

_I’ve only met Peeta. Why do I feel like I’ve known him forever?_

The snow continued to fall as they strolled down the empty sidewalks, talking all the while. Katniss told Peeta about her job at the library, and he told her about his work at his parents’ bakery at a small town up north.

It seemed liked they walked and talked for hours, but curiously not a single car passed them by, and they didn’t see a single soul. And for some reason, the cold didn’t bother either of them.

“Your hair has turned white from the snow,” Peeta pointed out to Katniss.

She studied her reflection in the shop window.

_I look like Mrs. Claus for real._

It had suddenly dawned on her that Peeta hadn’t removed the fake whiskers. “I think you like that beard,” she teased.

He snorted. “Not really. If I were to play Santa Claus again, I’d grow a beard of my own.”

“Will you be a sales clerk at the department store now?” Katniss asked.

His voice lowered. “No, I’m heading home tomorrow. The bakery’s kitchen has been rebuilt.”

The magical interlude, in which it had seemed as if they were the only people alive on this snowy night, was over. Like a radio turned on in a quiet room -- suddenly car horns honked and people shouted and in the distance a siren wailed. 

_Damn it Gale. Why did you set us up if Peeta’s leaving?_

Ahead was the church steeple. She needed to say goodbye to Peeta now while she could do so gracefully, without bursting into tears. Katniss reached for his hand. “Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

A startled look came over him. “You’re not getting rid of me so quickly. I’m coming to church to hear you sing.”

_Why is he dragging this out?_

“It’s a long service,” she warned. “And my solo isn’t until the end.” 

“I don’t have anything to hurry home to. Besides my sack is at your house.”

_I forgot all about that._

“You aren’t worried about getting mobbed if you come inside dressed like that?”

“It’s late. Hopefully all the little kids are at home dreaming of dancing sugar plums.”

A war rose up within her. She was flattered that Peeta wanted to see her perform, but if he stayed until later, someone in the family was bound to invite him back to their early morning feast.

_What does it matter whether he’s joins us or not? Either way my heart is going to be wrecked. If he’s there, at least I’ll get to spend every last minute I can with him._

“If you’re going to stay for the entire service you might as well come home with me for dinner afterwards.”

“Thanks, I’d like that.”

As they got closer to the church, Katniss panicked wondering if the service had already begun. The area was deserted.

They hurried up the steps and entered the narthex together. A small clock in the entry read 10:10 p.m.

_That can’t be right. We never could have made it across the city by foot so fast._

But the church was empty when they got inside.

Katniss left Peeta sitting in a front pew, and went into the empty choir room.

_And I was worried about not having enough time to warm up my voice._

After the service, Katniss met up with her family on the church steps. Peeta was with them. Madge was flashing her diamond engagement ring, and Aunt Hazelle appeared overjoyed that her thirty-year-old son was finally settling down.

They all walked home together – Vick and Rory running ahead to hide behind bushes and toss snowballs at the rest of the family – until Aunt Hazelle threatened to withhold their dinner if they didn’t behave.

When they got inside, Katniss’ mother insisted she stay with Peeta, instead of help the women carry the food out to the dining table. So Katniss sat in the living room and watched Peeta entertain her cousins with funny stories about life up north.

“You live upstate?” Vick asked.

“Farther north,” Peeta replied.

“You’re Canadian?”

_That’s another country. There’s no hope for us._

Peeta smiled.

By the time they’d finished opening their gifts, her entire family was in love with Peeta Mellark, too. 

It was 5 a.m. when everyone started yawning. Katniss’ mother insisted that Peeta sleep on the sofa. “It’s too dark and early to be traipsing through the streets.”

Peeta agreed, and Mama joined Katniss in her bed – _as if Katniss were going to sneak into the living room to kiss Peeta while her male cousins slumbered on the floor_. Meanwhile, Aunt Hazelle, Madge, and Posy slept in Katniss’ mother’s bed.

Katniss woke up to Rory yelling at 10 a.m.

“Peeta’s gone. And he left his clothes behind.”

Katniss stumbled into the living room. The other women followed. On the sofa was the Santa Claus suit neatly folded, with the beard placed on top. The sack, with a note addressed to Gale, lay next to it.

 

_My ride unexpectedly showed up to get me. Would you return the Santa outfit to the store manager? It was great working with you._

_Peeta_

  

Gale rubbed his eyes. He’d been sleeping in the recliner chair. “I never heard him go. Did he leave in his underwear?” 

But no one had time to ponder that thought because Rory shouted again. “There are more gifts under the tree.”

There was a gift for every person staying at the house. Surprisingly the gifts pertained directly to their late-night dinner conversation. A new mug for Aunt Hazelle who had complained about chipping her favorite one, a particular book that Vick had mentioned he wanted to read, some hand cream for Madge who’d complained about her dry hands.

“Where did he get this stuff?” Posy asked, holding up the sketchbook and colored pencils she’d received. She’d been talking at dinner about taking an art class.

“He must have had the presents in the sack,” Gale surmised.

Katniss picked at the paper covering her gift. Slowly she uncovered the small box. She pulled off the lid to find a folded note inside. Underneath the missive was a pearl ring in a setting of white gold.

“He gave you a ring?” Posy squealed.

The entire family gathered round. “Leave me alone.” Katniss stood up and ran into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She sat on her bed and unfolded the letter.

 

 

_Dear Katniss,  
_

_If I’d met you a month earlier, we could have spent more time together, time for us to know each other better, but I had the misfortune to meet you on the very last night I was in the city. Still in that short time, I’ve come to see that you are a thoughtful and caring person who is not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, too, where it truly counts.  
_

_I’m giving you this ring with the hope that you will consider it a token of my affection for you. Opportunity being limited, I did not have the chance to speak with you in person, so I’ll have to ask my question in writing: Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

_In only one evening and early morning, I have fallen head over heels in love with you.  
_

_If you feel the same and your answer to my question is `yes’, meet me on the steps of St. Nicholas Church at midnight as the new year rolls in. We can be wed there, and then I’ll whisk you to my home up north._

_I realize that you’ll have to leave your family, but I promise you can visit them regularl,y and they’ll always be welcome in our home. My uncle has connections; I’m sure he could get you a job in our town library. And your stunning voice would be welcomed in our chapel services._

_However if you chose not to accept my offer, keep the ring as thanks for a most enjoyable evening._

_Always,_

_Peeta_

 

 

_He wants to marry me after a single date?_

She shoved the letter into the drawer in her nightstand and studied the ring. It was lovely, simple yet elegant. She pulled it out of the box and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand. 

_What were the odds that it would fit perfectly?_

Her mother knocked lightly on the door, and then entered. “Are you all right, Katniss?” 

At the sight of her mother, Katniss burst into tears.

She held out her left hand. “He wants to marry me. But I’ll have to leave here and move to Canada with him.”

Her mother sat beside her on the bed.

“I can’t do it, right? We’ve only just met. Look at Gale. He’s dated Madge for ten years.” 

Katniss’ mother shook her head. “Leave Gale out of this. How do _you_ feel about Peeta?”

Happiness washed over her. “I’ve never met anyone so kind and good. But we hardly know each other. People don’t turn their entire lives upside down after one date, do they?”

Her mother chuckled. “It’s happened before in our own family. Your Great Grandmother Everdeen left her home across the sea to come to America with your great-grandpa after knowing him only a short time.”

“Things were different in those days.”

“Perhaps, but love doesn’t change. Sometimes you have to follow your heart.”

“But I can’t leave you alone, Mama.”

“You won’t. Hazelle and I have been talking for the past couple of years about moving in together, once Gale got off his rump and proposed to Madge.”

“Oh.” She had no idea about her mother’s and aunt’s plan. 

“It must have been some dinner, huh?” Mama hinted. 

“We didn’t even make it to dinner. We were witnesses to a traffic accident and I asked him if we could go to the hospital to see how the victims were doing, and then we visited the children’s ward because Peeta was wearing that Santa suit.

“I said I was Mrs. Claus so I could go in too,” she added.

Her mother grinned. “Sounds like you already made up your mind to be his wife before he even asked.”

Still Katniss’ mind was in turmoil over the next week. Should she take Peeta up on his marriage proposal or refuse and continue on as before?

She hadn’t disliked her life before meeting Peeta, but suddenly it was as if she could see the bleakness that lay before her. Or maybe it just seemed bleak because Peeta wasn’t in it.

Midweek, Gale came to her. “I checked Peeta out. He appears to be all right.”

Appalled, she placed her hands on her hips. “You did what?”

“I have a friend in Human Resources who let me see his job application. I copied down his address and went to the house. It seems he was living with his brother and sister-in-law who are still out of town, but I spoke to a couple of the neighbors. They all spoke well of the family. His brother is a watchmaker. His sister-in-law is a seamstress.”

“I can’t believe you spied on them, Gale.”

“Your mother asked me to see what I could find out. This is a big deal, Katniss, if you’re planning to marry him and move away.”

“I don’t know what I’m planning to do yet.”

“Well, at least you have a better idea of what you might be getting into,” her cousin said.

_He’s right. I should be glad my family is watching out for me._

Even though she hadn’t made up her mind, Katniss spent the week mentally saying goodbye to her surroundings. 

_Maybe it’s time to take a risk again._

On New Year’s Eve morning, she told her mother of her decision. “I love Peeta. I want to marry him.”

Her mother pulled out her own wedding gown, wrapped in tissue, and brought it to Katniss.

The day was filled with packing and a long phone call to her sister.

“I know it sounds crazy that I could feel this way after only one evening,” Katniss said. “But our time together seemed almost magical.”

_It almost seemed like time slowed down when I was with him._

“Love is the closest thing there is to magic,” her sister countered. “I’m happy for you.”

Aunt Hazelle and Posy came over that evening to cook up a marriage banquet, while Katniss’ mother helped her to dress, but not before washing her feet, a wedding custom from the old country that meant good fortune for the bride.

At 11:30 p.m. the entire family, dressed in their finest, walked with Katniss to St. Nicholas church.

Gale went round to the parsonage behind the church to get the minister to officiate.

“What if Peeta doesn’t show?” Rory asked. Katniss shot him a dark look.

_If he doesn’t show I’ve made a complete fool of myself._

But at a minute to midnight, Peeta appeared, dressed in white pants and a dark pea coat with a taller man who Katniss guessed was his brother and a short plump woman who was likely his sister-in-law.

In front of everyone, he reached for her hands. “I hoped you’d be here.”

She looked into his eyes, and gave him a shy nod.

_How could I have ever have had an ounce of doubt?_

At that moment the church bells began to ring to announce the new year. Fire crackers boomed, and in the far distance lights from fireworks fell through the sky.

Even though it was cold, Katniss removed her coat to show Peeta her white dress, and Peeta took off his jacket to reveal his white shirt.

He kept his arm around her for warmth as they recited their vows. The ceremony ended with a quick, soft kiss to the lips.

Afterward, her family and Peeta’s walked back to the Everdeen’s residence to eat smoked haddock, meat pies, and black bun, which is a rich fruitcake. After many toasts to the future of the happy couple, Katniss changed her clothes, and carried out two suitcases from her room. Peeta took one; his brother picked up the other.

“Goodbye, Mama.” Katniss hugged her mother and then her entire family one last time, before stepping outside into the cold.

She walked beside her new husband down the sidewalk.

“Its parked around the corner,” Peeta’s brother Rye said, turning to look at him. He handed the second suitcase to Peeta. “Don’t be a stranger, now.”

“With Katniss’ family living in the city, I’m sure we’ll be coming down regularly. Uncle Nick is all about family.”

“Good,” Delly said. She gave Katniss a hug. “Welcome to ours. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

Her brother and sister-in-law walked straight as she and Peeta turned the corner. 

“How long will it take to drive to Canada?” Katniss asked.

A whinny sounded.

Katniss’ eyebrows rose. “What’s that? It sounds like an animal.”

Peeta grinned. “Our ride. And Katniss, we’re going farther north than Canada.” 

In front of them stood a silver sleigh drawn by eight reindeer.

Katniss gasped. “You’re not really Santa, are you?”

“Nope, I’m his nephew. Now climb aboard and get comfortable. We have a long journey ahead, and I’m guessing you have more questions.”

 

**THE END**

 

 

_Merry Christmas Dear Readers! Wishing you and yours a joyful holiday season._

_The song Katniss sings to the children in the hospital is called **Counting Your Blessings (Instead of Sheep**_ _). It was written by Irving Berlin and used in the 1954 movie_ **_White Christmas_ ** _._


End file.
